


Surprise! Found Out Toda-err… A While ago

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anette Schistad - Freeform Oc, Anger, Confessions, Eirik Schistad - Freeform Oc, Explicit Language, F/M, Feminisation, Isak Valtersen Loving, M/M, Male Breastfeeding, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Mpreg universe, Norwegian Names, Overprotective Daddy, Possessive Chris, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Summary: In which Chris finds a  sonogram in Isak’s drawer and confronts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I haven't posted in a while because I'm writing a long story so I thought that I'd make it up to you guys with this one until the other is finished.

Heavy breathing broke the silence in the room as Chris pulled out of Isak and took off the condom, tied it then tossed it in the bin next to Isak’s dresser.

Isak laid unmoving on the bed from where he had been fucked on his stomach and watched as Chris got up off the bed to grab a wet towel to clean them both up before getting back on the bed with him.

“That was amazing,” He whispered breathily, inadvertently provoking a shiver from Isak.

“Hmmm mm,” He agreed tiredly, trying and failing to keep his eyes open. 

Chris snorted then pull Isak’s body closer to his and turned him onto his side so that he could spoon him better; he placed his face at Isak’s neck and placed a small kiss at the base.

 Isak sighed softly and snuggled closer into Chris’ body. 

“What should we do later?” 

Isak only hummed and wrapped Chris’ arms tighter around his chest. 

“We're gonna have to eat, baby,” Chris murmured softly, placing one of his legs between Isak’s. 

“Anything sounds fine,” He murmured sleepily. 

Chris smirked at that and moved a bit to place his lips at Isak’s ear. “Pizza then.” 

Shivering from his boyfriend's warm breath, Isak stiffened when he realized what Chris suggested. 

“N-Nah… Something else.” 

Frowning at him, especially at his reaction, Chris kisses below Isak’s ear Wed began massaging said boy’s chest causing him to squirm against him.

“Burgers and French fries?”

Isak hurriedly shook his head before registering what he was doing and immediately stopped doing it to turn his head a bit so that he could see Chris out of the corner of his eyes.

“On second thought, let's just buy Subway sandwiches.”

Chris rose an eyebrow at him and couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Isak’s reaction.

“Is something wrong?”

Isak turned around fully until they were face to face and moved forward to place a kiss on Chris’ lips before pulling away. “Nah, just don't feel like eating those.”

“But you love pizza and burgers,” He started slowly, voice laced with disbelief.

Isak fought his reaction to get defensive which would only serve to make Chris even more suspicious and instead just gave him a small smile. “Don't look so close into it, I just don't feel like eating them right now. I can't remember the last time I ate a sandwich.”

Chris finally nodded but his eyes stayed narrowed at Isak.

“Want anything to drink with it? Cola? Sprite?”

Isak bit his lip and shook his head. “I want coconut water and I want the  Vegetarian sandwich”

**(A/n: I don't know the options, just going off of what we have down here since my mom orders for me. It's too damn hard with not much time to order.”**

Isak looked away at the frown Chris sent his way but breathed a sigh of relief when the other didn't say anything and instead got up off the bed to take a shower to go buy the aforementioned items.

He bit his lip then sat up in bed, sheets pooling at his hips. His hands moves to tug at his hair and he barely managed to keep from sobbing.

So much has been going on in his life that he really didn't know what to do. Him and Chris had only been dating for five months and already things were going downhill because of him scheduling a doctor’s appointment. You could imagine what went down in that office last month. He had practically swore left and right that what the doctor diagnosed was wrong and If Chris found out that he was keeping something so important from him, he wouldn't hesitate to ask him to get rid of it.

Well… that's what he believed Chris would tell him and right about now, Isak didn't know if he could do it all on his own but he had to start getting used to the idea that Chris wouldn't be around for long.

He buried his face in his hands just as he heard the bathroom door open and Chris’ footsteps coming closer to the bed.

“You okay?” He heard Chris ask and he just nodded from where his head was buried. 

“Y-Yeah. Just feeling a bit tired,” He murmured, clearing his throat. 

Chris hummed in answer and Isak could hear him walking around the room, opening and closing drawers. 

He listened as Chris pulled clothing put and threw them on the bed for a few seconds before total silence ensued.

He kept his head buried and waited for Chris to make a noise.

He didn't.

“What the fuck?” 

Isak tensed at the whispered words and a million and one thoughts began floating through his head before landing on one in particular and he stiffened when he realised what Chris had found.

_Shit!_

He listened as Chris walked away from the dresser and came closer to where he was, sitting down in front of him and waiting patiently for Isak to move his head to look at him.

Isak breathed out a shuddering breath before slowly and hesitantly moving his head upwards to face a shocked and angry looking Chris holding the one thing that would pretty much end their relationship.

“ _Isak_.”

That one word.

That one word spoken in barely controlled anger caused Isak to flinch and scoot slightly away from Chris who was looking at him patiently.

“Why the fuck do you have this? Matter of fact, I know. How long have you fucking known?”

Isak swallowed deeply and cleared his throat before replying to Chris..

“Surprise!” He said softly, trying to muster excitement in his voice but falling short drastically. He bit his lip and avoided looking at Chris’ eyes.

“Found out toda-” He was quickly cut off by a disbelieving snort from Chris and his eyes quickly flickered to Chris’ and he was forced to look away after a couple seconds.

“Err… A While ago?” He asked more than told, causing Chris’ eyes to narrow condescendingly at him.

Chris continued looking at him before his eyes flickered down at the picture in his hand and Isak bit his lip when Chris’ hand crinkled it.

“How long?"

Isak gulped, looking at the angry expression on Chris’ face, he hoped everything would turn out fine.

“Uh… Two months.”

If possible, Chris looked even more angry and Isak instinctively flinched when Chris moved closer to him. he didn't know what he expected but this was not it. Chris had wrapped his arms around him and sobs wracked his frame.

Isak stared wide-eyed at the crying form of his boyfriend and could only bring his arms up to wrap around Chris.

"Why? Were you planning on keeping me in the dark the entire time? You think I'm not father material or something?"

Isak swallowed guiltily and shook his head. "No! it's not that, I promise."

"Then what?" Chris asked softly.

"I-I guess... Well... I thought that you won't want anything to do with me when you find out since we've only been dating for three months when i found out," He explained softly, tears welling at his eyes.

Chris remained quiet and Isak followed suit, not wanting to make things any more tense between them. 

Chris moved away from Isak and grasped his face in both hands, staring into his eyes; he stared unblinkingly into Isak's eyes.

"That still doesn't excuse you trying to keep my child from me, Isak. No matter your feelings on the matter, I still had a right to know." 

"I know."

Isak knew that as much as he feared Chris' initial reaction, he still had a right to know about his impending fatherhood.

"Chris," He started, swallowing inaudibly while trying his best not to look away from Chris' penetrative eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Chris looked away from him to stare down at the sonogram then to Isak's bare stomach.

"I still can't believe that i'm gonna be a dad," He murmured, voice cracking at the end.

Isak remained quiet so that Chris could get used to the idea.

"When is your next appointment?" He asked softly, eyes still glued to Isak's stomach of which said person fought the urge to squirm away.

"Uh... In two weeks."

Chris nodded then looked at the sonogram then got up off the bed to walk back to the dresser and that was when Isak really noticed that the other was naked and instead of blushing, he bit his lip, lust flaring through his body.

"Seven more months left."

Chris continued staring at the picture before his head whipped up to stare at Isak who was startled at the unpredicted movement.

"Please tell me you've been careful and eating healthy."

Isak couldn't help but snort at the serious and panicked expression on Chris' face. "Of course I have, I'm not an idiot."

Silence ensued and both Isak and Chris were not keen on breaking it anytime soon.

Laying back down, Isak continued staring at Chris whose attention was still focused on the sonogram of their unborn child and Isak looked down at his bare stomach and moved a hand slowly towards it, thumbing the skin before he began caressing it.

"It's gonna be hard to hide in a couple months time." Isak looked at Chris whose eyes were zeroed in on his hands caressing his stomach.

"I know."

"Think we can do this?" He asked worriedly.

Isak sent him a small smile then nodded. "I believe so, as long as we do it together. I mean, who would've expected you to react like this. I thought that you would've left since you wouldn't want to tied down like this."

Chris snorted at him then pulled out a pair of boxers out of the dresser then quickly put it on and walked towards the bed, getting onto it and laying down next to Isak.

"Well... I think if I had found out a couple months ago then I would've told you to get rid of it... but, I'm close to finishing school and getting a job. I should start acting mature and that means owing up to my actions. You're pregnant so I'll take responsibility for my actions. Although, I would've thought you'd had come kind of contraceptive to avoid things like this."

Isak blushed hotly in embarrassment. "I do have the Contraceptive ring but I found out that my body has a habit of rejecting stuff and my doctor warned me that it might not work and... yeah."

Chris nodded then turned around on his arms to look at Isak's bare stomach.

His hands inched forward and he hesitantly caressed the hard flesh, eyes lighting up in wonder. "How come I've never heard you throwing up?"

Isak snorted at then and moved one of his hands to Chris' hair, combing through the short strands.

"Because, I make sure to tire you out as much as I can and when I feel it coming, I make up an excuse to leave."

"So that's why you've been wanting sex so regularly, huh?" He said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah."

"You do realize that we have to tell our friends and family right?"

Isak swallowed deeply then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know. I've already predicted that."

"Hmm..."

**Two months later**

Isak was four months pregnant and his belly was steadily growing bigger; he still had not told anyone about his pregnancy but he knew that Jonas was already suspicious.

Chris had told all his friends and family since that day in the bedroom and advised them all to keep it low-key which they all did, thankfully. Isak was grateful but because of that, he had to visit Chris' home often since his mother wanted to be there for his entire journey.

The woman would buy tons of baby stuff while Chris' dad set them up in their spare room as they've all decided that the baby was gonna grow up by Chris.

Isak only felt sadness at that but he understood. He lived in a broken home and he didn't want his child to come and experience what he's currently going through with both his parents. Chris was the one who had told him that he would be moving into their home and he had been dead serious at that, no matter how much Isak argued but he had allowed Isak to stay at his own home until he was around seven months.

Isak's happy that Chris is being so careful with his pregnancy but his over protectiveness was stifling him and even though it's annoying at times, he wouldn't give it up for the world; he knew that there were tons of girls who wished that their child's father was so involved in their pregnancy and he was just lucky that Chris didn't react badly.

"Isak!" Said body grimaced then smiled when Chris' mother, Anette peeked her head through Chris' room where Isak was sitting on the bed eating Ice-cream.

"Halla?" He started softly.

The woman grinned broadly then came into the room to sit next to Isak.

"I was wondering what theme you and Chris wanted the nursery to be?" She asked softly, eyeing the tub of Ice-cream in his lap and he grimaced internally then handed it over to the pleased woman.

Apparently, Chris and his family were raging health freaks and since coming here Isak had not had anything unhealthy. The Ice-cream was given to him by Eva who - bless her soul- had noticed how the food that he was eating looked boring as fuck.

He had planned to hide it from the family but...

"Umm...I'm not really sure, haven't really given it much thought but Chris suggested a Nautical theme. Apparently, he's been researching like crazy and decided that's what he liked the best."

Anette smiled at the idea but frowned at Isak who sighed internally.

_What now?_

"Why haven't you been doing any research? Do you... Do you not want the baby?" She asked softly.

Isak startled at the question and rushed to explain. "No! It's not that. From the start, Chris told me that he wanted to be the one to design it and that we would decide the baby names together. He told me to focus more on bringing the baby safely and he would decide anything else."

She breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a twinkling smile. "I hope you know that we're gonna start ordering clothing and stuff next month so be prepared."

Isak frowned then smiled when Anette started laughing at him. 

"Yeah, I know."

"Well... I'll leave you and whip up something much more..." She looked down at the tub of Ice-cream in distate. "Fulfilling."

Isak nodded in embarrassment then watched as the woman got up and walked out of the room.

"There goes my stash."

Isak looked down at his sweater clad stomach then smiled softly at the little flutters which happened sporadically; he knew that he'll start feeling kicks later on and he couldn't help but dread and be excited about it.

He was startled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Halla."

**"Hey, bro!"**

Isak smiled at the sound of Jonas' voice.

"What's up?"

**"Well... I think that we should talk, man. I know something's going on and I thought that we told each other everything."**

Isak swallowed deeply, his smile disappearing at the hurt in Jonas' voice.

He cleared his throat and looked down at his stomach.

"Yeah, you're right. I do have something to confess to you and the guys. Gather the guys and meet me at the Skate park."

Jonas let out and audible sigh of relief on the other end and Isak grimaced, feeling like such a bad friend.

**"Great! Meet you at three."**

Isak nodded even though he knew that Jonas couldn't see then ended the call.

He guessed that it was about time he told his people. He's almost halfway through and he knew that Chris was getting a bit antsy that he still hadn't told his friends and family.

He really wanted to avoid fighting with Chris over him being embarrassed about the situation.

Standing up off the bed, he grabbed one of Chris's plain white jacket out of the closet and put it on.

"Time to face the music," He murmured softly, zipping the jacket up and putting his phone in his back pocket.

**One month later**

Isak looked at Chris nervously as their Obstetrician prepped his stomach so that they could finally see their baby's gender. The woman, gave them both a small smile as he rubbed the cold gel on Isak's stomach and he shivered with a small grimace.

Chris chuckled softly at him and grabbed his hand in support, his eyes glued to the screen where they would soon see their baby.

He smiled, tears in his eyes when their child showed up on the screen.

"Okay..." The woman muttered, moving the wand across Isak's stomach, eyes squinting in concentration as she tried to get a clear look at the baby's genitals.

Isak bit his lip nervously and squeezed Chris' hand who returned it in comfort.

"Ah-ha!" She suddenly exclaimed, startling Isak who let out a small giggle.

"Well boys... Looks like you're having a little..."

**30 minutes later**

Isak leaned against Chris while William was driving them back home, an envelope clutched tightly in his hand with pictures of the baby.

"I think that subconsciously, I've always knew what we were having," He started softly, snuggling even more into Chris' side.

Chris smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "Oh yeah? Sounds amazing."

William snorted at him. "Mother's instinct right?"

Isak just rolled his eyes at him, too excited to give a snide remark. "I guess so."

"Now, we'll know what type of names to look for."

"Yeah," He agreed softly.

"So... You guys planning a gender reveal party or something?"

Isak hummed and Chris grimaced. "Lame!" He snarked, grinning when William snorted.

"Hey, don't be rude. I for one think that a gender reveal party is cute but too much work. We'll just message everyone." Isak interjected.

"But won't that make them angry at you for delivering the news like that?" William asked softly, one eyebrow raised.

Both Isak and Chris shrugged. "Tough luck then."

Isak snickered. "You're so mean," He teased, twisting his head to look at Chris who smirked at him before leaning down and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Very," He murmured after pulling back.

Isak pouted at him then smiled as he pecked his lips.

Turning his head back around, he looked forward at the road in front of them and closed his eyes.

Sighing softly, he remembered that day when he met up with Jonas and the guys. He was so fucking nervous the entire time and add to the fact, Anette had made sure to bundle him up as much as she could and made him eat all of what she prepared for him before he was allowed to leave.

He had danced around the topic for a bit before Jonas called him out and he guiltily blurted out that he was pregnant and he could still imagine the shock on everyone's faces.

They were all supportive, of course. They've always been open minded with everything but they were hurt that he'd kept it from them for so long and wanting to make it up to them, he had treated them all to kebabs and promised to keep updating them from now on.

After that, he had told his mom and dad, both over the phone and his dad was happy for him. His mom... well, she took a bit more time to get used to the idea.

Isak shuddered at all the bible verses she kept sending until he sent a picture of his ultrasound picture to her with the words.

_'This is my child, mom. Just as I am your child. I will always protect them from anyone who wishes to hurt them and if you fill that role then i have nothing else to say to you. If you can't accept this then... I'm sorry, but you're not the person I thought that you were.'_

He had cried so much after sending that and Chris had comforted him and eventually moved him out of his parents' house sooner than expected.

It had taken two days before his mother responded to him with another verse but this one had made him smile.

**Isiah 49:15 - _Can a woman forget her nursing child, that she should have no compassion on the son of her womb?_**

**Psalm 127:3 - _Lo, children are an heritage of the LORD, and the fruit of the womb is his reward._**

He had cried when he finished reading them and his reaction had startled Chris who had taken his phone form him and read the message.

He had ended up comforting Isak and had over the duration of the week set up the biggest present that anyone could've ever given Isak.

Chris had spoken to his family and together they all planned a bit surprise for Isak.

They had all with written permission from or his dad transferred Isak's mother to the facility where Chris' aunt worked and payed for her treatment.

To say Isak was shocked was an understatement. His emotions were all over the place and coupled with his hormones, he had gone off the deep end.

When the day came to a close, he had asked Chris about his reason for doing it and his answer shocked him.

_'Despite how you act, Isak. I know that your mother's support means a lot to you and you worry about her alot. She's my mother-in-law and I take care of my family.'_

**Three weeks later**

 Isak gasped as he was finally shown the finished nursery and he looked at Chris with happiness in his eyes before throwing his arms around the other while Chris' parents looked in with smiles on their faces.

 "I still can't believe that we're having a Grandson!" Anette squealed, clapping her hand excitedly.

Chris' dad, Eirik nodded with a smile on his face.

Chris hugged Isak closer to his body then placed a kiss on his cheeks.

"Now, you have to shop for baby clothing and the likes," He murmured softly into Isak's ear.

Said boy nodded then gave him a watery smile. "Don't forget a name."

"Yeah."

"We've got that under control," Anette suddenly spoke up causing them all to laugh.

**Later that night**

After filling their stomachs and doing their nightly routine in the bathroom with Chris bathing Isak and himself, Isak was laid down on Chris' bed on his side while Chris' fingers worked on loosening his hole.

"Hmm... Go faster," He moaned softly, pushing back on the twin digits.

Chris ignored him and instead placed his hand at the bottom of Isak's belly while his other hand scissored the tight entrance, loosening it as much as he could.

Tears glided down Isak's face as Chris continued teasing him before he howled as the two digits jabbed at his prostate. he arched his back as much as he could.

"Chris!" he sobbed, riding the digits inside him while they continued jabbing his prostate.

Chris groaned at the tightness surrounding his fingers, his cock already hard; he then pulled his fingers out of Isak's clenching passage with a bit of effort before wiping his hand on the towel he had placed next to Isak's hips beforehand then slicked up his cock. 

"Ready, baby?" He asked softly, already rubbing the tip of his cock around Isak's pucker.

Said boy nodded hurriedly and let out a loud whine as the head breached his rim, clenching down on the thick flesh.

"Ahh! Please... push it all in," He sobbed, trying and failing to push down on the flesh because of Chris' hands gripping his hips.

Chris continued taking his time until his entire length was sheathed inside Isak who moaned at how full he felt.

"Fuck... baby," Chris gasped, gripping the base of his cock so as to not come prematurely.

Isak clenched down on the organ and rocked his hips back as much as he could.

"Move!" He cried brokenly, sobbing when Chris began rocking his hips inside him.

Chris' hand began rubbing soothingly at his chest, pinching the round mounds softly, knowing how sensitive his body was.

Isak bit his lip to muffle any further sounds but had to cry out when Chris rolled his swollen nipples around.

Without any further preamble, his channel clenched down on Chris's cock because of the over-stimulation and he sobbed uncontrollably as his orgasm was ripped from him. He painted his belly with cum and because of the spasms on his cock, Chris followed soon after, groaning as his orgasm wracked through his body.

"Fuck," He panted, dragging his cockinside Isak until the other whined.

"Sorry, baby."

Slowly pulling out of the sensitive channel, he picked up the towel and cleaned them both off before throwing it at the bottom of the bed to wash with the sheets.

"Feeling better?" He asked softly, hugging Isak's body closer to his chest.

Said boy nodded drowsily.

Chris smiled at him and kissed the back of his neck. "Go to sleep," He murmured softly, biting his lip when isak hummed and pulled his hand to cover his.

"Night."

"Goodnight, baby."

**Three months later**

Isak cursed softly as he tried on the maternity pants Anette had bought for him and had to keep in his sobs when it failed to come up further than his knees.

He had stopped school a month ago as Anette and Eirik were paying for him to be homeschooled. The secret was out of the bag by now and everyone at school knew that he was pregnant for Chris and as expected there were some disgusted looks from those who generally hated gays and were jealous at him for 'bagging' Chris but there were those who went crazy over his pregnancy. 

Isak really couldn't tell you how many people gifted them with tons of baby stuff which Anette had washed, sterilized and folded up; he remembered her saying that he should be happy at how much stuff he was getting as babies never had enough stuff. 

He snorted when he thought of the cupboard filled with pampers, wipes, powder etc.

He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help the small smile when he looked down at his stomach. They had already decided on a name for the baby which both of them were contented by.

"Isak! Time for your class!" Anette yelled, walking into the bedroom to see Isak staring at his belly with his pants at his knees.

She smiled at the contented look on his face.

"Everything going okay?"

He turned to look at her with a frown and a shake of his head. "My pants won't come any higher."

She smiled softly at him then moved forward and crouched down. Isak grimaced when he tried to look at her only for his stomach to block his view.

Within seconds, Anette had pulled his pants up his thighs and buttoned them under his belly.

He stared at her in open-mouthed surprise. "How?"

"You forgot to pull the button out of the second hole."

He blushed in embarrassment and covered his face. "Please don't tell Chris, he'll laugh me to my grave."

Anette giggled at his overreaction then picked the maternity shirt off the bed and helped him put it on.

"Feeling okay now?"

Isak nodded then let her button the top.

"Let's get you to class," She said kindly, grasping his hand so that he would have support going down the stairs.

Isak couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have such amazing people around him but sometimes he had to roll his eyes at how over-protective and vicious Anette was. At the beginning when Chris had told his parents that he got someone pregnant, Chris' dad went a bit ballistic and was calling Isak all sorts of names and telling Chris to make him get rid of the baby but Chris' mother had went into an angry rage and slapped him so hard that Chris said he was knocked out at once.

Isak was a bit thankful he wasn't there as when he did finally come to the house, Eirik had apologized for speaking ill of him and was practically waiting on him hand and foot. Anette became Isak's spirit animal after that. He really hoped to be just like her. Caring yet protective. Always looking out for their loved ones.

 ...

Isak groaned as he bounced as much as he could, Chris' arms holding him as he bounced on the birthing ball that Annette had suggested to him a while ago; he was at the last week on month eight and by now, the baby was due anytime soon.

He was suffering through false contractions, Braxton Hicks and Isak was always feeling so uncomfortable lately and the birthing ball helped.

He was constantly praising Anette for introducing him to it and he made sure that Chris was always around to help him use it.

"Feeling better?" Said guy whispered in his ear.

He nodded slowly then continued the different exercises that were suggested.

"So... Are you guys gonna finally tell us the name?" Eirik asked with a teasing smile on his face.

Isak snorted and he heard Chris laughing behind him. 

"Nice try, old man. You're gonna have to wait like everyone else."

Eirik rolled his eyes as he watched on.

"It's cute but so frustrating," Anette inputted.

"Good."

"You're so mean, Chris," Isak murmured.

"Very." Chris placed a kiss below his ear.

**Due date**

It was during week 35 that Isak began feeling a bit off. He knew that he could go into labor at any time but he deluded himself that he was having false contractions for the entire day.

He was currently snuggled up to Chris, eating some apple slices and watching Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Hey Isak? Who do you find hotter? Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom?" Isak's eyes widen at the question and he turned to the doorway where his friends were standing because Lord knows that Chris would never ask such a question. The man was too possessive and easily jealous.

He smiled at them and beckoned them forward. "Chris' mom invited us," Jonas explained.

Isak shook his head with a grin as they all clamored onto the couch while him and Chris shared the loveseat.

"How are you going doing? How's school?"

"Boring without you there man! You would never guess what happened today!" Magnus started, hands waving excitedly in the air.

Isak smiled at him and looked up at Chris who was steadily ignoring them and their conversation as his attention was sucked into the movie.

"What happened?" He asked curiously, trying to sit up only for Chris' arm to tighten around him.

Rolling his eyes, he snuggled back into Chris.

"Well, remember how we told you that some third year girls were hating on you because of everything?" Mahdi started. Isak nodded in understanding.

"Well..." Jonas continued, clearing his throat. "They were saying a lot of mean stuff, much worse than last time so Eva, Noora, Sana, and girl Chris jumped them and cut off all their hair! It was so fucking fun, man! Luckily they didn't get in trouble since Vilde was on the lookout for security."

Isak's eyes widened and he heard a snort from Chris. "Serves them right. They're luckily that your friends got to them first."

Isak smiled at him then looked at the guys who were watching their interaction.

"I can't believe that they would do that," He snorted softly, pulling his phone out to send a quick text to them all.

"I can't believe that they didn't do it sooner," Jonas interjected.

Everyone snorted at that and Isak winced when he felt the baby kick against him.

"You alright there?" Mahdi asked worriedly.

Isak just waved away his worry. "Just those false contractions I was telling you guys about."

To Isak's surprise, they all didn't even look convinced. "Dude, you sure? You're pretty close to your due date."

Isak looked at Jonas with a frown and he looked at Chris to see him already looking at him. "You sure that you aren't going into labor, baby?"

Isak nodded hesitantly at him then winced as he felt another kick.

"How long has this been happening?" Chris asked worriedly, sitting up and pushing Isak away slowly.

Isak's face began portraying concern at their reactions and he quickly replied. "Since morn-" He was cut off when he felt liquid coating his butt and he looked down to see a rapidly growing wet spot appearing on his pajamas and he looked at Chris who was already staring with wide-eyes.

"Chris," He whispered softly.

The other looked up and could probably see the panic in his eyes and that brought him back to the present.

He quickly got up off the couch and motioned toward the guys.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled.

"Put him in the car," He ordered quickly, running towards the front door to get the keys to his car.

Within seconds, his mom and dad appeared at the bottom of the stairs and they could probably see how frazzled he was because they ran towards the sitting room where Isak was holding his stomach and taking deep breaths while they guys lifted him up and was trying to carefully take him to Chris' car.

Anette looked back at the door to see it wide open and Chris already starting the car so she instructed Eirik to retrieve both the baby bag and Isak's hospital bag from the nursery.

She then quickly phoned the hospital, impatiently waiting for them to pick up. She quickly cut off the nurse who was introducing herself.

"Hi, this is Anette Schistad! My Son-in-law is currently in labor so we're bringing him now. Please alert Doctor Balcombe, thank you!" She instructed before ending the call and locking eyes with Eirik who had both bags in his hands along with another on his back.

She smiled gratefully at him before taking one of the bags and rushing outside where the guys were closing the backdoor of Chris' car.

She quickly ran towards the car and opened the door, sliding into the back where Isak was puffing.

Eirik slid into the passenger seat and Chris nodded to the guys.

"Tell everyone!" He yelled quickly, not waiting for any response before he immediately reversed the car and sped out of the driveway.

**1 hour later**

It took an hour to arrive at the Hospital and they sighed in relief when they saw a two nurses there with a wheelchair between them.Chris quickly parked the car and they all clamored out, helping Isak out of whom was a sobbing mess.

The nurses immediately lead him to the wheelchair where he gratefully sat down and wheeled him into the hospital, the others right behind them.

...

Yelling was heard throughout the hospital as numerous women and men in labor worked on bringing their child into the world.

By now, all their friends were gathered outside the waiting room along with other families and friends.

Chris was in the operating room with Isak and so far they hadn't heard anything until a doctor came out, blood on his hands and a grim expression on his face.

"Unexpected complications arrived during the birthing," Were his first words and everyone gasped, Anette began sobbing.

The doctor looked at them sadly. "I'm really sorry Mrs. Amundsen."

Anette's head whipped up and stared at the man. "I'm Mrs. Schistad!"

Everyone was looking at the man with surprised expressions on their faces and a family a couple feet away all started crying hysterically and the doctor's eyes widened then quickly apologized to them then briskly walked down to the correct family.

"I feel so bad for them but thank the Lord it's not Isak," Jonas interjected, letting out a deep sigh of relief and there were murmurs all around.

Another door opened and Anette stood up when she recognized Dr. Balcombe who was walking towards them with a smile on his face.

She started to smile and they all cheered softly and stood up.

"Everything went smoothly and now the new mother is getting cleaned up, the baby is as healthy as can be."

Sighs of relief and excitement were heard within their group. 

Anette turned around and hugged her husband, tears streaming down her face. "I'm a Grandmother!"

"i'll be back in five minutes but only the parents can come in for a couples minutes. The rest can come tomorrow. Mr. Valtersen needs his rest."

 They all nodded in understanding and gave Anette and Eirik hugs before promising to come back the next day.

By then, the doctor had disappeared back into the room.

Anette leaned up and kissed Eirik on the lips before quickly pulling away when the doctor motioned them inside the room.

They both scurried in and gasped when they saw both Isak and Chris looking down at the bundle in Isak's arms. Eirik smiled at the purple blanket as they moved closer to the proud parents.

"How are you feeling?" Anette asked softly, eyes stuck to the blanket.

Isak looked up at them with tired eyes. "A bit sore," He rasped before motioning them closer.

"Meet Henrik Kjetil Jarle Schistad," He introduced before lowering the blanket so that they could meet their Grandchild.

They both gasped and looked down at the sleeping baby.

"He's so beautiful," They both whispered, smiling at one another.

Isak carefully held his child up to Anette who slowly and carefully took the sleeping bundle in her arms.

Chris smiled at the sight then looked down at Isak who was already looking at him.

"You did so good," He praised, leaning down and connecting their lips.

...

Three months after Henrik was born, they received even more stuff after word got out that he had a son and as usual, Anette washed, sterilized and folded everything. Isak was currently in the nursery breast-feeding his child while looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

He looked like a perfect mix of them both of them.

 Isak couldn't be happier, his family was complete. Chris was now working after having graduated two months ago; he was so proud when he went up on stage to collect his diploma and Henrik was cooing all over the place.

Isak had blushed from all the attention but was still proud at the jealous stares he received.

Life was good.

"He doing okay?" Chris interrupted his thoughts, walking into the nursery. 

Isak looked up at him with a small smile as Chris came to stand beside him, looking down at Henrik who was still feeding.

"He has such a huge appetite," He observed.

Isak had to snort. "As if you could talk."

Chris didn't answer and instead began making funny faces at Henrik who pulled off Isak's nipple and began waving his arm at him.

"Chris," Isak groaned accusingly. "He needs to feed."

Chris just shrugged and smiled at his son.

"He's so beautiful. We really did good."

Isak blushed hotly at that and placed his nipple back in Henrik's mouth; he winced a bit as he pulled too strong.

"Yes we did."

"That's why Henrik needs a sister," He continued, snickering at Isak's expression of horror.

"Chris!"

**Two year old Henrik**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Dooooone! Sorry for not updating, so here's a filler until i upload the actual story which took up my time! Hope you guys loved it!


End file.
